


And Taking Control

by FallenAngelWorks



Series: Mr. Brightside [7]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I mean, I still have like 23 parts to go, I'll put it in there, I'm so sorry guys, Izaya likes being marked up, M/M, Rim job, Shizuo likes marking him up, all of it will be resolved later, and she's really not that long, bruises?, cute af, does that need a tag?, forgive and gloss over it, like a lot?, like always let me know if I missed anything important, no beta we die like men, petting, she took awhile, shes a little bit tame, slight ocness, swim lessons?, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWorks/pseuds/FallenAngelWorks
Summary: Alright, so maybe Izaya wasn't in control, but he wasn't spiraling out of control anymore either. He had what he wanted, now he just needed to keep it. Or more accurately, he had to make Shizuo want to keep him.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Mr. Brightside [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569430
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	And Taking Control

Izaya had prepped himself for a fight when Shizuo’s driver sent him up the elevator on his own. He had swiped the key card and sent Izaya up with a smile, notifying him that he would be back late in the evening. Instead Izaya had been greeted with a surprisingly welcoming Shizuo. _Thankfully._ Shizuo had given into Izaya right away, and now as Izaya observed the way the morning sunlight was streaming through the window and catching on Shizuo’s eyelashes, he couldn’t think of a single other place in the world he would rather be. _Shizuo wanted to marry him too._ Izaya’s eyes drifted from Shizuo’s relaxed features to catch on the black metal on his left hand, letting out a soft sigh as he felt a rush of warm emotions hit his chest in a fierce wave. _He loved Shizuo more than anything._

“Never thought I’d wake up next to you ever again. _Feels so good to have you here Yuki.”_ Shizuo’s breath and words washed over Izaya warmly, and the brunet let out a soft sigh before sliding even closer to Shizuo. The arms wrapped around him tightened, and then fingers were teasing at the swell of his ass, running across the skin lightly, and just on the side of _playful._

“Does feel good. I want a short engagement Atsu, _extremely short._ I don’t care where, I don’t care how, but I want legal documentation making you mine and me yours. I want us both under the same roof again, _permanently._ The sooner the better.” A chuckle rumbled into Izaya’s chest from Shizuo’s, and Izaya found that he had never missed a sensation so badly. _All of this was so familiar._ Izaya nuzzled closer still, feeling a twinge of pain in his lower spine, an ache in his hips, and his throat was sore too. _He felt so good right now, thoroughly used, abused, and loved._

“Anything you want Yuki. We should talk though, before we start making any plans. I want to put the past behind us for good. I need you to tell me everything from that night, I need to understand the whole story.” Izaya had closed his eyes to enjoy a cuddle session with Shizuo, but the moment that talking was requested, Izaya’s eyes had opened. He could not only feel the increasingly quick rise and fall of Shizuo’s chest, he as able to see it now, and he _hated_ how he felt now. Shizuo was right, he deserved answers, and Izaya owed them. He took a deep inhale through his nose and released it slowly as he pulled away to get a look at Shizuo’s face. His eyes were warm and curious, not a hint of anger to be seen anywhere in the features on his face, and Izaya felt his body relax as Shizuo reached out to stroke his thumb over Izaya’s cheek.

“None of what you say will change my mind on how I feel about you right now.”

 _“What about later?”_ Izaya could remember _vividly_ how vulnerable Shizuo had sounded when he had asked Izaya that question in the morning light of Shizuo’s bedroom in his tiny apartment the first time they had slept together—the moment Izaya had concluded that Shizuo was _his_ —and sort of hated himself for putting Shizuo in the same position years later after all the bullshit. _Izaya felt a little wounded by the words too._ Izaya had squeezed his eyes shut as the words left his mouth, and the shifting of the mattress had him shrinking in on himself until there was a soft press of lips against the center of his forehead.

“Well, I was thinking that _later_ after we finish talking, you and I could go for a swim, pool’s private, and Takigawa stays in his rooms unless Kasuka scheduled something for me so swim suits would be completely optional. After that we could have a nice dinner in the restaurant downstairs, come back here, get a little more reacquainted. _You’ve got some new soft spots Yuki.”_ Izaya shuddered as Shizuo’s arms pulled him tight against the blond’s chest, and then they were sweeping across the naked expanses of Izaya’s back in a firm caress. Shizuo’s breath slid across Izaya’s cheek hotly, and for a moment, Izaya almost glossed over the problems in that plan in favor of the touch currently scorching him.

“Sounds lovely Atsu, but there are two problems with that—the first one being I look as though we’ve been in a domestic fight rather than a truly heartfelt reunion, and the second being that I— _cannot swim.”_ Shizuo’s hands stopped roaming and he withdrew enough to look at Izaya’s face, his eyes wide.

“You’re joking.”

“Not at all. Had a terrible experience at a lake on a family vacation and never did it again, decided that I didn’t need to know how. Humans are meant to live on land, how could the possibility of _drowning_ be a fun experience?” Shizuo’s eyes glowed brightly at him for a moment before an amused chuckle left him and gentle fingers were brushing some stray strands of hair from Izaya’s face and tucking them behind his ear.

“We can unpack that later while I teach you how to swim. There’s probably still a lot we don’t know about each other, we never did really learn _how_ to talk to each other. Why don’t we start small instead, we can get into the heavy stuff later. Tell me something else I don’t know about you.” Shizuo pulled Izaya close again and tucked him snuggly into the curve of his body. Izaya relaxed into the grip, dipped his head to press his face to Shizuo’s throat and let out a hum as he thought.

“Well, I use glasses to read, just papers and books, screens are easy, but part of the problem. Hmm, I’ve started practicing French, I figure it’ll be a good thing to learn. I spend most of my days obsessing over you, and I’ve kind of lost interest in wreaking havoc. _I just want to be with you.”_ A warm sound vibrated out of Shizuo’s throat and Izaya melted just a little further into the solidity of Shizuo’s body. Calloused fingers ran up Izaya’s spine and he shuddered at the spike of pleasure just before Shizuo nudged him to drop his mouth to Izaya’s. The kiss was lazy and warm, full of soft emotions that Izaya had sorely missed feeling. It was strange how easily Izaya could fall into good habits when Shizuo was involved. He loved the blond, he truly did, though he also knew that he couldn’t stagnate, if he was idle too long, even with the security of marriage to Shizuo, he would end up fucking up eventually, and that idea horrified him. Shizuo pulled away and pressed a kiss to Izaya’s temple and whispered a quiet _what else Yuki._

“I hate Tuesday’s. It’s a stupid day, boring, mundane, nothing ever happens on Tuesday’s. I like one o’clock, it’s a good time, the world is quiet then, am or pm, doesn’t matter. Humanity just seems— _settled._ I like when you make me a good French press cup of coffee, or a cappuccino, those are my favorite things you make me. Your laugh is my favorite sound in the world, _like wind chimes and festival music._ I like lazy evenings on the couch with you, and I like when you read to me, you’re a very good orator.” Izaya found himself rambling on for several minutes, sharing private thoughts he had had over the years, sharing close secrets that really shouldn’t have been kept secret at all. Shizuo hummed here and there and his arms would tighten—more like just flex—to let Izaya know he was still listening. Time seemed to move slowly the more Izaya talked, and after a little while Shizuo dipped his head to steal Izaya’s words from him in a chaste kiss.

“We have as long as we want here Izaya—as much as I hate Kasuka spending money on me, he will keep me here until I ask to go back. We have all the time in the world. Why don’t we take a nice long shower, and then see about getting you in the pool, sun’ll be up enough, the water should be alright temperature wise in another hour. Come on.” Shizuo tossed the blankets and sheets off his body and pulled away from Izaya to stand up. He stretched for a moment and then turned to give Izaya a wolfish grin before reaching his hand out for Izaya to grasp. Izaya felt his features twist into a wry smile as he grabbed for the extended hand and allowed Shizuo to pull him up to his feet. _He sincerely hoped that Shizuo would make good on Izaya’s second request when he arrived the evening before._ He truly didn’t want to be able to feel his legs later, he was determined to be completely dependent on Shizuo for a little while. _Wanted the sex so hard and rough and long and deep he’d never be satisfied by anyone else._

The shower was wonderful, sinfully luxurious, though Izaya had expected as much when Kasuka had finally uttered the name of the hotel he had sent Shizuo to. Osaka was beautiful this time of year, and far away enough yet still close enough that Izaya wouldn’t have been able to guess on his own. Shizuo seemed determined to make the most of the time under the hot spray of the water too. He washed Izaya gently and thoroughly before giving himself a rough scrub and shoving Izaya up against the tiled wall and dropped to his knees under the spray of the water. _Delicious._ Izaya braced his hands against the water slick tile and pressed his hips backwards into the grip of Shizuo’s hands before a broad stroke of Shizuo’s tongue against his sex loosened hole had Izaya whimpering. _Bliss._

Shizuo spent a little over twenty minutes licking into Izaya’s body, and Izaya allowed his moans to fall freely as he thrusted back against the slick intrusion. Shizuo didn’t make him wait much longer when a broken sigh of _Atsushi_ left Izaya’s lips. Shizuo’s tongue disappeared and instead heat and pressure and _full_ hit Izaya as Shizuo pressed inside with a sure stroke of his hips. The melody created by their groans was the most beautiful music, and Izaya pressed himself backwards into the warmth of Shizuo’s hold. A firm hand came down on Izaya’s right ass cheek just before Shizuo receded and pressed back inside roughly. _More Shizuo._ Shizuo worked Izaya hard, the slick tile apparently not an issue for Shizuo as he fucked Izaya silly.

 _“I missed you so fucking much Yukihiko. Oh God—come on, let me hear that pretty voice, scream for me like you used to.”_ Shizuo’s voice was little more than a growl in Izaya’s ear, but the request was undeniable when Shizuo’s fingers were digging into Izaya’s rib cage just deep enough, and his hips were snapping so hard into Izaya’s, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle a swim lesson after this. Izaya’s voice rose nearly two octaves as orgasm hit him hard, and then Shizuo was stilling against him and heat was flooding Izaya’s body further. _That was the best feeling in the world._ Before Shizuo, Izaya had been hyper aware of condoms— _after_ Shizuo, _with him,_ Izaya hated them. He liked being able to feel Shizuo’s slick slide from his body, liked how it felt when Shizuo came inside him and _stayed_ there as long as he could to keep his come from leaking out of the brunet. _Made Izaya feel special._ A soft kiss was pressed to Izaya’s temple, and then Shizuo was receding and careful fingers were cleaning the mess from Izaya’s puffy hole.

_“Love you.”_

“Mhm, I love _you_ Yuki. Come on, before you go boneless on me. Let’s at least get you into the shallow end of the pool.” Shizuo’s hand reached and turned the spray of the shower off and grabbed for Izaya’s hand to pull him from the bathroom. Izaya felt apprehension spoil the afterglow a little bit, but the moment he and Shizuo stepped outside the doors to the rooftop pool connected to the penthouse, Izaya wasn’t sure what he was so worried about. _Other than possibly drowning._ Shizuo looked a bit like a God in the sunlight, skin glistening with water from the shower, his hair slicked back away from his face, a broad smile on his lips. _Glint of metal._ Izaya’s eyes gravitated towards the black metal on Shizuo’s hand, and then on his own before he was snapped out of the mushy mess in his head by Shizuo. He had dropped a kiss to Izaya’s mouth and then tugged Izaya closer to the edge of the pool with a gentle smile on his face. _Encouraging._ The water was only a little higher than Shizuo’s hips here, it _wasn’t_ that deep, but Izaya still recoiled slightly before taking a breath and stepping into the water. _Just like a bath, except the water is deeper._

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you, I’m right here.” Izaya nodded his head as Shizuo pulled him closer, further into the pool, and Izaya could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He would suffer through this to make Shizuo happy, because he looked so _stupidly_ happy right now as Izaya shuffled closer. Another step and Izaya lost a little traction on the bottom of the pool, slipping, and then he was flailing and clawing to get a grip on Shizuo. He was pulled into a solid body, and after another moment Izaya relaxed into the hold, and the buzzing in his ears started fading as a warm chuckle hit his ears.

“Nothing bad is going to happen to you, I’m right here Yuki, just relax. We’re going to go a little deeper, I’ll keep a hold on you until you get it so don’t panic, treading water is easy.” Shizuo pulled Izaya a little closer, and then Izaya couldn’t touch the bottom of the pool anymore without the water reaching his neck. Panic hit him again, but the warmth in Shizuo’s eyes told him that worry wouldn’t do him any good right now. Izaya took a breath and let Shizuo keep his head above water, and Izaya looked down at the water to see Shizuo was kicking his legs under the surface. He didn’t seem to be struggling to stay afloat like Izaya, and the brunet figured it couldn’t hurt to try. Izaya started kicking his legs backwards and forwards and found that he didn’t feel like he was sinking anymore. He might not be _floating,_ but he wasn’t _sinking._

“That’s really good, you’re going to move your arms too, out in front of you like you’re going to open a set of double doors. Open, close, open, close, yeah just like that. You let me know when you’re ready for me to let go, don’t worry, I’ll stay within arm’s reach, I’m not going to let you drown, I like you too much.” Izaya huffed a chuckle as he started moving his arms in the water like Shizuo explained, and after a few moments, Izaya realized that he wasn’t having any trouble keeping his head above the water. Another minute or so and he asked Shizuo to let go of him and it wasn’t all that scary. Izaya figured this wasn’t so bad, this was actually sort of fun, though he wasn’t doing much more than keeping himself afloat. Shizuo dipped down into the water and swam a few lazy circles around Izaya, and Izaya figured out how to turn himself in the water to watch Shizuo’s movements, and then he was trying them and Shizuo was praising him, and _nothing_ had ever been more fun than taking a swimming lesson from Shizuo.

He and Shizuo settled back in bed after taking another shower to rinse off after the pool. Room service was ordered, and Takigawa was kind enough to bring it to them. Izaya felt completely content as he lounged against Shizuo and listened to his heartbeat and his breathing. Shizuo’s grip on him was sure, his body was warm, and Izaya found himself dozing gently as Shizuo’s fingers started drawing absentminded patterns on his shoulder. Izaya found he could organize his thoughts better, and after a short nap that was probably longer than he thought, he shifted and Shizuo let out a hum to tell him he was listening.

“After I bought the rings I knew we weren’t going to make rent. I needed a quick job to guarantee cash, and Shiki gave me a number for something a little out of my comfort zone. I was just supposed to let him feel me up, some repressed fuck just needed a warm body to touch, and I figured that wasn’t so bad as long as I explained to you properly.” Shizuo had tensed underneath Izaya, though when Izaya raised his head to get a look at Shizuo’s face, his eyes were closed and his features were lax. A squeeze at Izaya’s shoulder told him that Shizuo was indeed still listening. A deep breath and a moment of his heart hammering loudly against his rib cage gave Izaya more time to think on how he was going to explain completely.

“Then he got _grabby._ He offered up a little more cash if I bared some skin, and the next thing I knew I was shirtless and he was attached to my neck like a leech. I gave him a couple decent cuts, took my money and left. That was supposed to be the end of it, but then as I was eating dinner after you left for that walk, he called to apologize, asked he if could stop by and give me some compensation for the trouble. He arrived not long later, offered a _gross_ amount of money in cash for a little extra, and for me to act like I was into it. _I know I should have said no._ I knew it then, and I know it now, and I’ve thought about it every fucking day since then. I got greedy, and over-zealous, and I just really wanted to make sure that our anniversary was special. I was going to be able to book a trip for us, and I know it doesn’t excuse it, and I am still so fucking _sorry_ Shizuo.” Izaya could feel tears pricking at the edges of his eyes, and then a calloused hand was cupping his cheek and warm brown eyes were staring at him so fondly it physically ached.

“I already told you, _nothing_ of what you just said changes anything. I don’t love you any less, if anything, I love you _more_ for being honest with me, even if it did take few years. So, don’t be sorry anymore, don’t feel bad anymore, I’m _going_ to marry you Orihara Izaya, mistakes and all. I just hope you’ll do the same.” Shizuo leant down to kiss Izaya softly, and then he was pulling away and looking sheepish, and Izaya realized that he did want some answers to the club incidents— _not that Izaya was about to complain, it had been hot._ Izaya though that the idea of roleplay had never really struck him before, but now it was turning gears in his head and he could hardly say no to the aspect of a few of the more risqué ones. _Answers first, fun later Izaya._

“I’d like you to explain the _club_ now. What was going through that thick skull of yours?” Izaya made sure to punctuate the sentence with a giggle to soothe some of the bite in his voice. Shizuo let a huff out of his nose, and he tugged Izaya more snuggly against his body, and Izaya slotted himself even closer. _Puzzle pieces._ Izaya had always loved puzzles, and he and Shizuo had always fit like jigsaw pieces when they were together.

“I hadn’t really been _sure_ that it was you when I spotted you across the street, your hair was long and tied back, and you _definitely_ weren’t dressed like you usually were. I heard your voice though, and I _had_ to follow you into that club. I really hadn’t planned on interacting with you, but after watching you drink like you did, and seeing how fucking _grabby_ that kid was, I knew I couldn’t do nothing. _You twitched away,_ and he obviously wasn’t getting the idea.” Izaya closed his eyes and hummed, thinking that it was really sort of sickeningly _sweet_ and so Shizuo-esque of him to watch Izaya closely enough and know him well enough to have caught such a slight movement of discomfort. A growl had seeped into his speech, and Izaya felt his heart expand at the jealousy he was hearing, felt his ego stroke itself and after another moment, pressed a kiss to Shizuo’s chest to soothe the simmering anger. Izaya heard his next swallow, basked in the quick pass of Shizuo’s hand down his back and then back up to wrap long fingers around his shoulder again.

“I told him to back off, and when I turned around and saw you still dancing like nothing was wrong—it reminded me of when we had gone clubbing together. I lost my head and _needed_ to touch you. I really hadn’t intended for it to get far enough for sex but _damnit_ I couldn’t help myself. It felt so good, listening to you, feeling you wrap around me again after so _long,_ and then you asked me to call you _Yuki_ after deciding to call me _Atsu,_ and I realized you were imagining it was _me_ fucking you in that stall. _Fuck, I don’t think I could have been harder._ I’d never wanted so badly, and you were eating it up. It was sort of ethereal for me, being able to bring you pleasure again, even if you didn’t know it was me.”

Izaya let one of his hands smooth down Shizuo’s chest, feeling the tightness of the muscles there and wanting to remove it. He repressed a shudder too, though he could feel his cock stirring against Shizuo’s hip, and right now _he_ wanted. Izaya pressed another kiss to Shizuo’s chest, another, and then he had a nipple between his lips and Shizuo let a soft hiss pass through his teeth as his spine arched into the touch. One of Shizuo’s hands swept through Izaya’s hair until fingers could grasp at Izaya’s skull, and then his head was being pulled back roughly and lips were sucking at his adams apple. Izaya whined and scrabbled to get a grip on Shizuo’s shoulders to ground himself as Shizuo bruised him further. _Izaya really did look as though he had taken a beating rather than a rough fucking._

“The second time I knew I couldn’t risk you knowing I was even there, bought some temporary hair dye, and was really surprised it worked when you found me first. You were perfect Yukihiko, answered all my questions _exactly_ like I knew you would, and you have no _idea_ how hot it was watching you come in your jeans like we were in high school again. Licking you clean, _swallowing your cock._ I fucking _love_ your cock.” As if to make a point Shizuo forced Izaya onto his back and then he was slipping down his body until he was swallowing Izaya whole. Izaya had always loved the way Shizuo did that, the way he took Izaya almost _too_ easily, because it was always a sight to see Shizuo’s lips wrapped tight around him. It wasn’t any different this time as Shizuo bobbed his head to wring an orgasm from Izaya so quickly his head was left spinning. Izaya lay there panting for several moments as Shizuo pet him, and then he was being manhandled onto his hands and knees and he was receiving a sharp swat to his left ass cheek. The ring on Shizuo’s hand dug in just the _right_ amount and Izaya let out a wanton moan as he pushed back against the sting, wanting more of that sweet punishment.

“I should have known something was up after that text message you sent me. I wanted to talk to you, to fess up, but the _second_ you said you were meeting someone, I worried that someone else had picked you up at the club. I needed to be Atsu for you one more time, needed to get you _exactly_ where you like to be.” Shizuo was punishing Izaya’s ass with rapid swats, heavy handed and deliciously sinful. Each punctuated his words, and Izaya tasted desperation in Shizuo’s movements as Izaya’s ass was reddened and sensitized, and just as Izaya was beginning to hit subspace, Shizuo pulled back and soothed at the sting instead. Izaya was losing his mind completely, Shizuo had never been more perfect for him, had never touched him so sincerely before. _Even when the love had been new and exciting._

“More Atsushi— _I want more, more, please~ please give me more.”_ Shizuo was pressed up against him before Izaya had finished his plea, and the length of Shizuo was filling him so fucking _perfectly._ His ass was sore, and Shizuo’s breath as warm and wet against his throat. Shizuo was all around him, and this was so perfect, and Izaya felt so fucking good pinned against the mattress like this. Shizuo had forced him to lower himself further, dropping first to his forearms, and then to his cheek and shoulders with his arms trapped uselessly beneath him. _Pinned like a bitch in heat._ Shizuo had a firm grip on his hip and his throat, and his hips were pumping into his so deeply, _rough too,_ and Izaya really did feel like a _bitch._ Shizuo was _fucking_ him in a more carnal way. It was just as much about the pleasure, as it was about staking a claim, Izaya could feel it, taste that desire in the air, and Izaya hit subspace as hard as he did in the club as Shizuo picked up the pace some. He was screwing the air out of Izaya’s lungs, he wasn’t sure how he was meant to breathe like this, with such a warm hand around his throat, with Shizuo pressing inside him the way he was. Izaya was on the verge of incoherency as Shizuo’s voice hit his ears, bringing him back just enough to let all the sensations hit him.

“Really should’ve known when you asked me not to use a condom. Should’ve known you knew because you wouldn’t do that for just anyone. _Wouldn’t let just anyone fuck you raw._ That was mine, right? Tell me Yukihiko, tell me no one else has marked you like this—fucked their come into you just because you like the way it feels when it slides out. Tell me I’m the only one.”

 _“Only you Atsushi!_ Oooh, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, **_please!_ **Harder! _Fuck me harder!”_

“You always were so fucking pushy.”

“You always fucking loved it. Fuck me harder Atsushi, _want it harder.”_ Shizuo obeyed, adjusting his grip on Izaya and then _pounding._ Izaya lost himself in it all. Subspace consumed him completely as orgasm washed over him, as Shizuo fucked him through it and straight into another, and _another—_ probably one more time after that at the least—and then finally flipped Izaya over onto his back to loom over him. Izaya felt so sensitive right now, but even with how firm Shizuo was when he touched him, it was still just a whispered sensation against his skin. Izaya was touched softly for several long minutes, and he slowly came back to himself. Shizuo’s breath against his cheek was comforting, but there was also weight and heat pressed against Izaya’s still _extremely_ interested cock. _Shizuo was also still very hard._ Izaya hummed softly and twitched against Shizuo’s weight, felt the blond heave a sigh, and then there was pressure at his entrance again. _Izaya was happy to be used like this._

“Tell me if it gets to be too much Yuki, I don’t want to hurt you more than you want.”

“This is _perfect_ Atsu, now get back in me, I want to feel full for days after you stop fucking me.” There was a warm chuckle that hit Izaya’s ears like spring wind, and then his back was arching as Shizuo sheathed himself inside Izaya’s body.

“That’s not a hard wish to fulfill— _I plan on fucking you until you can’t take anymore.”_ Izaya felt a shudder roll through his body, and then Shizuo’s hips were receding just so he could roll them against Izaya’s in a firm press. _This was heaven, and Izaya really didn’t feel worthy._

Shizuo and Izaya spent two full weeks there, tangled together in bed for the most part, but the hot springs were close enough to visit—they went twice—and Shizuo had given Izaya a few more swimming lessons in the pool. They ate down in the hotel restaurant three times, but otherwise chose to confine themselves the penthouse and order room service. Izaya doubted the integrity of the privacy of the hotel walls, but Shizuo’s driver had yet to even send a glance their way to indicate that they had disturbed him in any way with their _vigorous_ activities. Shizuo was glued to Izaya, he was always within in reach, and when he wasn’t making love with Izaya, he was playing with his fingers, or tangling his own digits in Izaya’s hair— _like he was doing now during the drive back to Tokyo._

“You really seem to like the length.” Shizuo’s eyes had been closed, Izaya knew he had disturbed him to a degree, but the smile he offered before his eyes drifted to where he had wrapped a few strands around his fingers, made it easy for Izaya to forgive himself.

“I think it suits you. Looks good down, looks good when you wear it up— _it’s softer than I remember too._ I’ve always thought you were just too pretty to be a boy back in high school, but you really are a beautiful man Orihara Izaya. Too beautiful for me at least.” Izaya huffed a laugh before sliding just a little closer, threading his fingers through Shizuo’s hair in return. He gave a slight tug, and Shizuo’s eyes heated as Izaya let his lips pull back in a grin.

“Well, opposites do attract, my ruggedly handsome _beast.”_

_“So I’m a beast then?”_

“If I’m the _beauty,_ yes, that would certainly make the most sense. Besides, I have quite a few teeth marks and bruises to vouch for your more _bestial_ nature. I also can’t really feel my legs still.” Shizuo let a wolfish grin overtake his face before he was dropping a smoldering kiss to Izaya’s lips. It only lasted a few seconds, but the contact left Izaya feeling warm and fuzzy, and he wasn’t really sure how to communicate that feeling other than by crawling into Shizuo’s lap and allowing him to support _all_ of Izaya’s weight. Izaya nuzzled closer until he could tuck his face into Shizuo’s neck and then closed his eyes, intent on perhaps dozing while he basked in Shizuo’s attention.

“Hey, don’t go falling asleep on me. We still have some things to talk about—like who’s apartment were going to share when leases are over—we’ve got some adulting that we neglected while on our short engagement vacation.”

“Can’t we deal with it later? It’s a six-hour drive, it won’t take that long for us to make a decision. _I just want to be with you Shizuo._ So, I don’t care where we decide to settle down, just as long as you’re there, I’ll be happy.” A soft puff of air against his neck told Izaya that Shizuo would indeed drop it for now, and then arms were winding around his body until he was wrapped up in Shizuo. Six hours couldn’t possibly have been spent any better, Izaya was content, well and truly so, and he decided that it wouldn’t matter what would happen next. Shizuo was enough, would always be enough, and a part of Izaya would always firmly believe that he was undeserving of someone so _wholesome._

“Shizuo?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“Mhm, _I love you.”_ Izaya was nudged away until Shizuo could press a kiss to Izaya’s temple, and then one to his forehead, and his cheek, before he received a soft press of lips to his own. Shizuo was looking at him like the world could end, and he’d be totally oblivious as long as Izaya stayed where he was. Izaya thought for a moment, that he wouldn’t mind if the world ended either.

**Author's Note:**

> This took so much longer than I thought it would. I spent that blackout period between Boxing day and January 2nd mostly blackout drunk—sort of surprised I haven't killed myself VIA alcohol poisoning yet. 
> 
> I've had a lot of questions sent to my email regarding the nicknames I chose for Shizuo and Izaya to use in this particular fic—after doing some research and asking a few of my Japanese friends, it's more common for Japanese couples to choose pet names or nicknames for each other that aren't always phonetically related to the individuals name, and is usually inspired by a shared experience only the couple would know about. I picked Yukihiko—which is a combination of -Yuki- meaning snow and -hiko- meaning prince—and Atsushi—which means warm—to create an immediate give and take. Hot and cold, which sort of matches their personalities too. 
> 
> Let me know if you guys would want a bonus entry for the series of how Shizuo and Izaya picked those names, and I'll see about working on that too. I've got the next two parts started, I'm just trying to figure out where I want things to finish off here before I move onto the next set of lyrics. 
> 
> As always leave a comment, leave a kudos, share me with your friends—I do always prefer an email though! Remember, I take requests!
> 
> Hit me here: sin.menaceinc@gmail.com


End file.
